The Journal of a Young SkyWing
My name is Alainn Ralice, but everyone calls me Scruffy. I see you've found my journal, to whoever else is reading this. This will be a simple collective of my experiences over an extended period of time. Whatever may happen, I'll hopefully live to write it down. If there is obscured writing, I am either going mental, in danger, or dead. Should this ever be destroyed, a curse shall be cast. You have been warned. Day one. I have decided to run away. I have been neglected and abused for too long. Where I'm going, I don't know. Just far away from this awful place. I've packed up all of my belongings, in which I have none but this journal, and I will be leaving tonight. Day two. I will be settling just outside of the Rainforest Kingdom. Plenty of fruit to eat. I will set up camp soon. Three hours later, I managed to dig a small cave, big enough for me to have plenty of wiggle room. My stomach's starting to hurt, so I will be gathering resources relatively soon. An hour later, I've gathered mangoes, bananas, and guava. I didn't count how much of each, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is I will be relatively satiated for the next few days. Day three. Stupid territorial birds...whatever. They'll be in my stomach soon. Nothing else has happened so far, no interesting discoveries. Days four to seven. Monotonous activity. Day eight. I've made friends with a toucan. I haven't decided a name for him yet. Twenty minutes later, I have decided to call him Shaco. Little trickster. Day nine. Shaco's been keeping me awake for some time now...I wonder what he's so upset about...Four hours later. He led me to a chest, but of course it's locked. I tried using my claws, but that didn't work. Not even brute strength can open it. I'm guessing it's been animus-touched. I won't bother looking for a key, rather I'll just allow it to show up. Day ten. Just like that, I found a key. I accidentally kicked it while walking around. Damn! It doesn't fit. Too small. Actually...I lifted up the chest to see the blinkin' key right there. And it fits. Clever creatures...the contents are a map, some berries, two bandannas, two chains, and two hats. I decided to put on the black hat, the black bandanna,writing! And pierce the silver chain into my wing. Ouch...that really hurt...it's starting to bleed a little, but it should heal sometime soon. Day eleven. It's stopped bleeding, thank the moons for that. The chain did get a little bloody, but I was able to wash it off in a nearby stream. I also happened to clean off a lot of grime. It's a very pretty-looking chain, seems brand new. I decided to take time washing the other chain, beautiful golden chain. How did Shaco know about this...? Oh well. He can't speak, so I won't bother asking. Days twelve to fifteen. Monotonous activity. Day sixteen. Shaco's starting to whine again. I'll let him lead me to what he's concerned about. An hour later, another chest, but this time it wasn't locked. It contained orange and yellow paint. Even though I know he can't speak, I had to ask what he wanted me to do with them. Just like that, he picked up the paintbrush that was next to the paints and started painting my horns, spines, and claws. The paint immediately dried and fused. I could get used to this. Day seventeen. Shaco led me to his nest, I'm guessing to introduce me to his family. His mate is really attractive, I'll say that. Nothing else happened today. Day eighteen. Jinx (what I've decided to call Shaco's mate) gave me a pendant. It glows under darkness, so I'm guessing it's a light source at night. I know she couldn't respond, but I thanked her anyways. Day nineteen. I nearly fell into a spike pit, probably meant for a jaguar or something. Day twenty. I don't think I'm alone. I caught a glimpse of a figure, but it was moving too fast. I wasn't able to gather much. What I have gathered is that it's brown, and bulky. Impossible for it to be just a simple animal or scavenger. It must have been a dragon. Days twenty-one to twenty-three. Monotonous activity. Day twenty-four. I am not alone. I have spotted the dragon many times. It seems that they are watching me. Neither Shaco nor Jinx seem to be phased at all. I don't know if I should be worried or not. Days twenty-five to thirty. Hiding in my cave. Day thirty-one. I have to come out of my cave to gather resources. I'm constantly looking over my shoulder...oh no. I see him. He's staring right at me. Dead eyes. Oh my god holy writing he's coming towards me I need to run writing Days thirty-two to thirty-seven. Unconscious. Day thirty-eight. I woke up about ten minutes ago in bright light. RainWings surrounded me, saying I've been out for six days. Apparently Shaco was by my side almost the entire time. That's good. Now I know he's loyal to me. I'm not too sure about Jinx, though. I can hear them questioning why a SkyWing would be out so far from the Sky Kingdom, but I'll answer them later. Day thirty-nine. The RainWings are fostering other dragons as well. I met a NightWing named Notetuner. Typical-looking NightWing for the most part, but he had a blueish hue. Even his eyes were blue. He was nice, though. As his name says, he really likes music. Apparently Shaco belongs to him, and Shaco's a she. Her name is Anivia. So, if this is a traditional relationship, Jinx is male. Day fourty. Notetuner told me a little more about himself. He apparently was torn up and left to die on the border of the Mud Kingdom by a group of his own kind. This was after they all had consumed narcotics. Been here for about a month or so, he told me. I had wondered why he didn't go back, but I didn't bother asking. I didn't want to seem rude. Days fourty-one to fourty-four. Monotonous activity. Day fourty-five. Notetuner's been acting a little...odd. He blushes every time he asks me something, and he's developing a stutter. What does this mean? Day fourty-six. I'm starting to think that he likes me. I'm not sure how to feel. I'm drained from my last incident of flushed feelings. Day fourty-seven. I kind of like him too...he listens to me when I tell him my story... Days fourty-eight to fourty-nine. Monotonous activity. Day fifty. I told him how I feel, and in turn he told me how he felt. We decided to hit it off...I'm hoping this goes well... Two years later. I realize that I haven't written an entry in a long time, so I'll fix that. Me and Notetuner are still going strong, even if we have a few fights. This will be where I'm ending this journal. I'm running out of pages either way. Thanks for reading this silly journal, and I hope you have a magnificent rest of your day! Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Epistolary) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)